csavfandomcom-20200214-history
Oblivion
Oblivion is the second studio album by Sweddish singer Krista, released through Roc Nation on October 12, 2018. An evolution from the melancholic and experimental style of her debut album ''State Of War'' (2016), it is a synth pop and alternative r&b record incorporating oriental instrumentation and maximalist electronic beats. It was produced by Krista, Tim Anderson and several high-profile producers including Al Shux, DJ Dahi and Aron Forbes. The album has been described as a loose concept album that explores the theme of solitude and life. During her writing sessions, Krista flew between the United States and Sweden several times, examining the world around her. Oblivion received widespread acclaim from critics, many of whom commended its songwriting, production and Krista's vocal delivery. To promote Oblivion, "Peach" was released as its lead single to commercial success. The album debuted at number three on the US Billboard 200 chart, selling 108,000 album-equivalent units, and topped the charts in three other markets. Background and recording After returning from the United States after the launch of her debut studio album State of War (2016), Krista considered creating a more pop and electronic album after the success of her collaborations with Richie McCartney and Francis Leverett. She commented that she was experimenting with some mainstream producers and DJs in the studio, trying to mix up their sound with hers. She released the song "We Rise Tonight" in February 2017 as the lead single for her second album, and it was produced by Calvin Harris. However, after releasing the song and its accompanying music video, Krista decided to scrap the album and start it all over again, because she "wasn't feeling it". Krista first announced Oblivion in October 2018, one week prior its release. The singer revealed the album title and release date on the October issue of American Vogue magazine. She later commented that the record was a little more experimental than her first one, having a more wide range of styles, but also having more commercial songs in it, in some aspect. Krista stated that this album was happier than the first one, saying "it's like someone that found happiness within the darkness. She described the final product as being "a bit messy" in its sounds, but reflective of her personal experiences, although noted that its promotional campaign would be "colorful and fluffy". Release and promotion On September 28, 2018, Krista released "Peach" as the lead single from the album along with its music video. The single was universally praised by critics, with many publications placing it in their year-end lists, and was recognized as Pitchfork's Single of the Year. It was commercially successful, earning platinum in the United States and triple platinum certification in the United Kingdom. The following week, Krista appeared on the cover of Vogue magazine in the US for the first time. She performed "Peach" for the first time at the American Music Awards four days before the album's release. Krista also performed it in many TV shows after Oblivion ''was released, such as Good Morning America, Saturday Night Live and The Graham Norton Show. Krista released "Trainwreck" as the album's second single November 2018. She first performed the song live at the MTV Europe Music Awards in a medley with "Peach". The song was later performed at the Today Show. Krista was part of the line up for Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball in December, where she performed both singles, "Pynk", "Gold", "Behave" and "Money All Around". That same month, the singer announced her first headlining tour, the Oblivion Tour, which started on January 14, 2019, in the United States. '''Reception' Commercial performance Following the album's release, it debuted at number one in Sweden, New Zealand, Australia and the United Kingdom, becoming Krista's first UK number-one album. In the United States, it debuted at number three with sales of 108,000 equivalent copies. It was also her first number-one in Australia, entering the charts and selling 12,000 album-equivalent units. Oblivion further debuted at number one in Sweden with first-week sales of 8,008 staying on that position for two consecutive weeks. Several certifications were eventually awarded to the album, such as gold in Australia, Canada, and the United States, as well as platinum in the United Kingdom and double platinum in Sweden. Critical response Track listing